Revanche
by Layhla
Summary: nein eigentlich hast du nichts mehr. Kein Team, keine Freunde.Nur ein alter Feind, der auf seine Revanche wartet... GWKH


Heimkehr

Langsam senkte sich das Flugzeug und trat zur Landung an. Er stieg aus, wie die anderen auch.  
Wie lang ist es jetzt her, fast vier Jahre.  
Vier lange Jahre hatte er in einem fremden Land verbracht.  
Weit weg von einer Heimat.

Er war weggegangen um seiner Leidenschaft nachzugehen, dem Fußball.  
Ja, dieser Sport war sein Leben. Nicht umsonst wurde er als bester Torhüter bezeichnet. Und nicht umsonst waren sie Weltmeister geworden.  
Doch das war jetzt vorbei...alles lag hinter ihm. Nun war er wieder hier.  
Endlich.

Hei, Hyuga, na wie war's in New York, begrüßte Sawada seinen Mannschaftskapitän.  
Toll, aber lass mich doch erst mal ankommen.  
Ja, ja... ( kurze Stille ) erzähl doch mal.  
Koischiro musste schmunzeln.  
So kannte er seinen Freund. Er hatte sich kaum verändert.  
Immer noch derselbe geschwätzige Junge, und ein exzellenter Fußballspieler dazu.  
Er war es gewesen. Der Junge von nebenan, dem man so etwas nie zugetraut hätte.

Und so hatten sie auch letztes Jahr die Nankatzus geschlagen. Das erste mal  
hatte er sie fertig gemacht.

Vor seinen Augen liefen noch mal die letzten paar Minuten des Spiels ab. Es stand 2:2. Seine Gegner hatten den Ball. Ehrlich gesagt einer, ein einziger. Ozora. Sein größter Rivale. Doch dieser war verletzt gewesen. Mal wieder die Schulter. Es war ein leichtes gewesen ihm den Ball abzunehmen. Zu leicht für seinen Geschmack. Tja, aber was sollte er sonst machen. Mitleid haben. Nein, das war in diesem Sport nicht erwünscht...Hier kannte man das Wort nicht.  
Meter für Meter kam ihm das Tor entgegen. Man versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, aber ohne Erfolg, wie er bald feststellen mußte.  
Und auch der Torwart machte ihm keine großen Schwierigkeiten.  
Ozora's Mannschaft hatte damals einen guten Mann verloren. Genzo Wakabayashi. Ein Ass im Tor, und einer der besten, die er kannte. Einer, der in der Lage gewesen wäre ihn aufzuhalten. Der einzige.  
Aber er war nicht da. Anscheinend Irgendwo in Deutschland. Weit, weit weg.

Hallo, Erde an Koischiro, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen oder was...  
Sawada's Bemerkung ließ ihn wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zurückkehren.  
Ja, ja, ich komme ja schon. Mit den Koffern und dem restlichen Gepäck in der Hand steuerten die beiden auf Den Ausgang zu.

Voll war es hier heute. Zu viele Menschen. Zu viele für ihn. Er wollte allein sein.  
Nachdenken über das, was in den letzten 48 Stunden passiert war. Vielleicht  
hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, war zu überstürzt abgereist. Doch es half alles  
nichts.  
Sein Blick gleitete auf die rechte Hand. Der Verband schimmerte weiß unter der dunkelbraunen Lederjacke hervor. Er hatte keine Schmerzen oder so was.  
Nein, nur die Tatsache dass er verloren hatte traf ihn hart.  
Er hatte gespielt und verloren, alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Doch jetzt war es vorbei. Alles am Ende. Auch er...

Nur mit Mühe konnten sich die beiden durch die großen Menschenmassen wühlen. Immer wurden sie durch Kinderwägen, einsam herumstehenden Koffern oder ausländischen Passanten, die sich verirrt hatten aufgehalten.  
Verdammt, woher kommen nur alle diese Menschen, dachte Sawada als er mit einer Frau zusammengestoßen war.  
Dann hielten sie vor einem Zeitungsshop. Ach da fällt mir ein, ich wollte mir noch die New Yorker Times kaufen.  
Seit wann brauchst du denn ausländische Zeitschriften, du ließt doch sonst nur Fußballmagazine. Er schaute ihn grinsend an.  
Schon mal was von Allgemeinbildung gehört? Ach im Übrigen würde dir das auch nicht schaden.  
Mit dieser überaus intelligenten Antwort betrat er das Geschäft.

Takeuchi ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle gleiten. Alles fremde Gesichter. Keinen den er kannte...  
Nein, Moment mal, der da hinten, der kommt dir doch bekannt vor.  
Sawada überlegte kurz. Natürlich, das war doch Wakabayashi, Genzo Wakabayashi, der da an der Eingangshalle stand. Seltsam, ich dachte er wäre in Deutschland.  
Hei, Hyuga, komm mal schnell her.  
Ja, was gibt's denn, mit seiner neugekauften Zeitung kam der Allgemeinmensch aus dem Kiosk geschlendert.  
Mach mal., das musst du dir anschauen.  
OK, ich bin da, also.  
Guck mal, da hinten, wer da steht.  
Hää, also, ich erkenne absolut nichts, da sind nur viele, viele Menschen und ein Reklameschild für den neuen Ford Galaxy.  
Nein, ich mein doch nicht dort, sondern da, am Ausgang.  
Jetzt hatte er Hyuga neugierig gemacht. Was um Gotteswillen konnte so wichtig sein, dass sein Kumpel eine Staatsaffäre daraus machte. Also, bewegte sich sein Kopf um 180° nach links und schaute wie befohlen auf die Eingangstür.  
Und, erkennst du den der da steht...  
Aber das ist doch, nein, da gibt's doch nicht.  
Wakabayashi, was macht der denn hier. Ein breites Lächeln kam über sein Gesicht. Er hatte nämlich noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen.  
Höchst interessant, der Prinz ist also zurück...

Er beobachtete die Leute die an ihm vorübergingen. Alle mit Namen und eigener Identität, die er nicht kannte und niemals kennen lernen würde. Er wünschte er könnte so sein wie sie. Einfach die Probleme abschütteln, die ihn bedrückten.  
Aber eines Tages musste es so kommen, er seufzte leise...Was würden die anderen sagen seine Eltern, seine Freunde hier in Japan, und sein Trainer. Er wusste es nicht.  
Vielleicht würden sie sagen er sei ein Verlierer, und ein Egoist, der immer nur an sich selber denkt. Er war der Kapitän, der, der seine eigene Mannschaft im Stich gelassen hatte.  
Ein letztes Mal schaute er sich um, dann nahm er die Reisetasche und ließ den Flughafen hinter sich. Ein Taxi hielt neben ihm.  
Nach Nankatzu bitte.  
Mit leisen Motorgeräuschen raste das Auto um die nächste Ecke.  
Nur noch eine Staubwolke war zu sehen, die langsam zerfiel.

Puh, was war das heute wieder für ein Tag .Von einem Termin zum nächsten. Seit über 9 Stunden war er auf den Beinen. Der Job erwies sich schwerer als er gedacht hatte. Ziemlich viel Verantwortung lastete auf seinen Schultern. Die von über 16 Leuten. Die einer Fußballmannschaft...  
Früher hatte er nur einen trainiert.  
Genzo, ein begnadeter Torwart. Doch der war jetzt in Europa. In Hamburg, um genau zu sein. Er hatte ihm damals den Platz verschafft.  
Genau, wie ging es dem Jungen eigentlich.  
Vielleicht sollte er mal anrufen.  
Er war nicht nur ein Schüler für ihn gewesen, sondern fast wie ein Sohn.  
Seine Eltern, immer auf Reisen, das Geld wichtiger als das eigene Kind.  
Mit bestimmten Bewegungen zog er das Telefon in seine Richtung.  
Wo ist nur die scheiß Telefonnummer...  
Ich sollte mal wieder aufräumen.

Hallo, ist jemand zu Hause. Er ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen.  
Stille kam ihm entgegen. Er merkte, dass schon lang keiner mehr hier gewesen war.  
Möbel, bedeckt mit weißen Tüchern, schimmerte ihm entgegen.  
Und überall war es dunkel.  
Alle Rollläden geschlossen. Er fühlte sich von der Außenwelt abgeschirmt  
Auch sein Zimmer wirkte dämmrig. Mit einem Ruck lies er den Laden nach oben gleiten.  
Sonnenstrahlen trafen direkt in sein Gesicht.  
Der Raum wurde von ihnen durchflutet. Wie weißen Perlen leuchteten sie in seinem Gesicht.

Es hatte sich nichts verändert, rein gar nichts. Alles stand noch an seinem Platz. Das Bett, der Fernseher...  
Ja, sogar die alten Poster hatte man hängen lassen. Es war, als wäre die Zeit einfach stehen geblieben.  
Er seufzte.  
Verloren kam er sich vor. Nicht mal seine Eltern hatten sich nach ihm erkundigt, in Deutschland.  
Immer waren nur Schecks gekommen. Hohe Beträge, die er nach belieben ausgeben konnte.  
Genzo ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen. Die lange Reise machte sich bemerkbar. Er fühlte Müdigkeit in sich aufsteigen. In seinem Körper. Der Schlaf überkam ihn. Doch diesmal konnte er guten Gewissen einschlafen...  
Er war endlich wieder daheim.

Ende  
1.Kapitel


End file.
